Surge protectors are known protect computers and appliances from electrical problems such as power surges and outages. Such events, often caused by severe weather can destroy computers. This especially is so when the machines are plugged into a wall electrical outlet. Even with surge protectors in place, computers are at-risk during certain weather conditions, such as lightning strikes, regardless of whether they are turned on or off. For instance, a direct lightning can strike a building, run along an electrical power line to a power outlet, bypass or defeat a surge protector, and destroy a computer motherboard. Therefore, it is generally accepted that the best way to protect computers from weather-related electrical problems is to manually turn them off and to unplug or disconnect them from their power sources.